Dangerous Waters
by XxInLovingMemoryxX
Summary: "After two world wars, the collapse of fascism, nazism, communism and colonialism and the end of the cold war, humanity has entered a new phase of its history." What happens when two countries at war meet up for a friendly drink? RussxU.S. ONESHOT!


_To the wonderful Tuski no Kimi, who gives good advice and isn't a total asshole about it! TYSM for your critiques and I hope you read all my stories till the end!_

The night was dark.

The sky was an inky black, sleet and snow storming the earth in rapid torrents.

Ivan Braginski was in a sober mood, despite the situation he was currently in, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep and reserve his energy for the next coming day. His people were tense, their hostility and suspicion of the nation America plaguing his mind like a swarm of angry bees. But there was not much he could do. He himself was his nation Russia, he was that nation in human form. Whenever the nation was in danger he was on edge, whenever in grief he was also stricken, when elated he was as happy as could be, and when angry so was he, but he did not want that. Especially towards the blond haired male he was actually quite fond of.

Alfred F. Jones

The United States of America.

On their very first meeting they had become decent friends, even though their people were a bit passive towards each other. Ivan was honestly surprised at how joyful and fun-loving he was, despite the bitter times they would go through every now and again. He was that sudden dose Russia needed to ignore, or at least try to ignore, his people and enjoy him instead of constantly dwelling on the thousands of thoughts he would gain.

But as the struggles between the two and the other nations continued, they slowly began to avoid each other. More so America then Russia, but without him he was on the brink of madness, unable to endure the countless, unending torture of hearing his people sometimes. He would find himself in his room, a hole punched into his wall, knuckles bleeding from trying to channel all the horrid feelings out. His sisters even began to worry, which is why he would try not to let them come visit, insisting that he was alright and it was too dangerous.

But he also had his share of confusion and frustration towards the U.S. Right now the two were in the midst of a Cold War. Their countries arguing and competing for better weaponry and more advanced sciences. The whole concept was ridiculous to him really, it was a game of 'who's better?' and this was causing nothing but unnecessary strain. But no matter what, he would always have that nagging voice in his brain, screaming at him that he shouldn't be doubting his people. He should be SUPPORTING them, doing his best to help and stick to them instead of trying to avoid them and cling to the friendship of their rival country.

Sighing he began to hum an old tune, drowning out the murmurs that mumbled in the back of his mind as he headed for a phone booth. His feet made loud noises as it crunched the snow and he pulled his scarf over his nose and mouth as the wind increased.

Once he reached the phone booth, he stepped inside and dialed the number.

This was BULLSHIT.

Alfred F. Jones lay on an old fashioned looking couch, pinching his nose and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

'_That damned country Russia.'_

He had just recently heard of the Cuban Missile Crisis, the news being spread like a wildfire since this morning. They were going to try and launch them! The bastards! If this wasn't settled soon there would be an all out nuclear war and that was NOT good. The U.S. was at its highest level of readiness, preparing for an all out war while Russia was doing the same to prepare themselves. When all the madness began he went to his best friend Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, to try and vent and talk out the madness. It worked for a little bit, but here he was again, in a hotel room trying to calm the frustration.

"Shit." Alfred cursed, sitting up and rubbing his eyelids. He couldn't think straight, his thoughts were stomped on by the outraged thoughts of his people and he couldn't stop himself from following them and getting angry too. But how could he not? The whole situation was upsetting and he was his people after all, even if they were wrong he would support them till the very end.

The phone rang in the distance, the shrill ringing feeling as if it were vibrating against his skull. He sighed and got up, taking his time as he head over to the contraption perched on the small table near the kitchen. He shrugged out of his shirt and jacket setting them on a nearby chair and picked it up.

"This is Alfred."

". . . Hello old friend."

Alfred stiffened.

"Ivan." He pronounced curtly, his knot filled shoulders tensing further, fists clenching. He knew he shouldn't be mad at him, but how could he not be? As prejudiced and assholish he was being, it was HIS country that decided to be idiots and create such destructive weapons.

"How are you managing?"

There didn't seem to be any maliciousness in his voice or any type of ulterior motive, so he loosened, but he was still on guard and kept any traces of his past friendship with him out.

"I'll live, kinda hard to sleep with my nation screaming their rage but it settles usually after midnight when most are asleep at the time. How are you holding up?"

"Not too good, I believe they gave me insomnia, I'm on the brink of madness and this fatigue is causing me to laugh at unnecessary things. I actually was wondering if you'd care to go for a drink sometime soon? My people too are restless and I can't stand it. You are in Europe visiting Arthur correct?"

Damn, so he talked to Arthur too? He didn't want Ivan to try and find him while he was here but now it was out in the open.

"Yeah . . . just a drink?"

"Merely a drink my friend, I want to catch up and talk, I . . . . I do believe this Cold war idiocy has strained our friendship and I merely want to understand why."

Sighing heavily he let his tense muscles go limp, closing his eyes and letting his glasses slip down his nose.

"I. . .I'd actually like that Ivan, I'll get a ride over there tomorrow morning and should be there by nightfall, I'll get a hotel room for myself."

"Wonderful, I shall see you tomorrow at the old place at eight o clock then?"

"Yeah, try to get some sleep tonight Ivan."

"And you old friend, good night." The phone line clicked out and it left the familiar buzzing in the American nation's ear.

He hung up the phone and sighed, noticing that the people were beginning to calm and go to sleep, it felt so good to have peace and quiet, even if it was just a little bit. Collecting his shirt and jacket he moseyed off to his room, yawning loudly and shutting the door, needing to catch up on sleep for tomorrow. But in the midst of his changing into his pajamas he couldn't help but have that constant statement in his mind.

'_What if it's just to hurt you?'_

He doubted it highly; Ivan was actually a decent guy, very loyal and honorable although a bit strange at times. He wouldn't go as low as to lure him out with drinking as his bait. That's just lame.

But all in all he was kind of surprised at this, he thought Russia would be ill-mannered towards him as well but that idea was thrown out the window and stepped on.

Maybe . . . . maybe they could stay friends, even though both nations were in turmoil over the whole nuclear war problem. It'd just be very hard and might raise suspicion.

Plopping down onto his bed, he took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to the headboard, staring at the now blurry ceiling of his room. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath to calm himself and he finally went to sleep.

Ivan didn't need his alarm clock to tell him it was morning, the sudden temperature change and appearance of light was his natural alarm clock. He savagely beat the clock down to shut it up and covered his head with his pillow, eyes sneaking a look outside his window. It was overcast, but by the very light gray color of the sky he could tell the sun was fighting to shine through. He hoped it didn't, he didn't like the sun too much, even if it did keep them alive.

He had nothing to do today, except wait for eight o'clock tonight to come along. And frankly he was ridiculously tired, but everyone within Russia was stirring meaning he had no choice but to wake up. He sat up, the covers sliding down his naked abdomen and pooling around his hips and hiding the rest of him from sight. He found it rather comfortable to sleep bare, plus it's not like he gives a shit whether people see him through his open window sometimes, they shouldn't be looking through anyway. The thought made him chuckle and he ruffled his platinum colored hair while yawning loudly.

He got out of bed and took a luxurious stretch. The Russian looked at himself in the mirror and found a ridiculously pale male, marred with scars of past wars. Muscles dancing beneath that marred skin and showing in rippling biceps, pecs, abs and shoulders that most women have noticed on him despite his heavy garments he wears. He was met by violet irises that looked rather tired and they explored the muscular body once more before looking at the clock. It read eight fifteen.

Ivan honestly didn't know what made him so impatient, he lived for quite some time now and he acquired the skill for patience but today of all days he was so irritated with the time. He knew exactly why but it was still quite the surprise that one person in particular could change him so much. He was going to patch things up, make their relationship steadfast even though their time period right now was in ruin.

Tonight was going to be a night of new beginnings, he could feel it pumping in his blood and when he had this feeling, he was never wrong.

Alfred parked the car in front of the bar, turning it off and staring at the subtle sign. His watch read exactly seven fifty eight pm.

How long had it been since he'd been here?

It'd been a few years that much was certain. But he couldn't help but feel nostalgic, happy even, and he remembered when he would meet Ivan here for a drink almost twice a week. They would laugh and crack jokes, tease one another, and even have the serious conversations. Discussing political and religious views as well as their nation's plans for war.

"I'm such an idiot."

Because of the time of day the thoughts were as hectic as ever because of the time different, but in that moment he realized that Ivan was actually a good friend. Important to him. And he cast him aside getting caught up in the momentum of the situation he failed to recognize that very asset.

"Sir you're not allowed to stare in public."

Alfred jerked, staring wide eyed at his window to a now laughing Russian he recognized as Ivan himself. He was outside the window and Alfred just smiled a little and mock punched the glass.

"You sure do know how to scare the shit out of people Ivan." Alfred mused while opening the car door. Ivan just smiled and held the American back with his palm, blocking his path to the bar.

"I thought we could sit out here tonight, I was able to cheat the bartender out of four bottles of Vodka. The night is cold but clear and quite beautiful at that."

Alfred didn't notice the sky until he said something, using his sky blue eyes to scan the midnight blue sky, dotted with white specks that were the stars and a glowing white crescent moon. It illuminated everything nicely. Although when he breathed out little white puffs of his breath were visible, telling him that it was going to be very cold tonight.

"Sure, we can sit behind the car I guess, get some privacy."

Ivan only smiled again and handed the American nation two bottles of Vodka. Two for each, although Ivan knew for a fact Alfred never really drank Vodka and frankly it was quite strong. Stronger then the liquor America would drink, so he might be drunk after the first bottle. But he himself could handle his liquor quite well and Vodka was his specialty in drinking games.

Alfred took the initiative and went behind his car, plopping down on the ground and letting his legs stretch out. He sighed, shivering a bit from the cold and popping open the top. Ivan followed suit and he was already taking a swig of the clear liquid, downing almost half within a few gulps. America on the other hand hesitated a bit and took a hesitant sip. Like all liquor it burned as it slithered down its throat, but Vodka had that extra punch that made his eyes water and the aftertaste was almost sweet.

"Your liking to Vodka hasn't approved much since I last checked hmm?" Ivan purred, giving Alfred his crooked smirk. Alfred scoffed and decided to show off by taking a huge gulp, only to cough and sputter since it went down the wrong tube. Russia was patting America on the back and he didn't fail to laugh at the attempted guzzling only he mastered out of almost every nation there is.

"Ass. . .don't laugh at me. . ." The U.S. coughed, leaning away as he caught his breath. His throat burned and the cold night air seemed to sate it a little.

"Your display was most amusing I would find it inappropriate to NOT laugh." The Russian country said before removing his hand and going back to his own bottle. Alfred could only grin and clear his throat before he took another small sip, already used to its sensation.

Time flew by, each polishing off their first bottle and starting their second. Ivan was perfectly fine, but his cheeks and nose were flushed pink. Jack Frost most likely nipping at his nose and the liquor working its way through his system. He watched the American talk in a drunken stupor, hiccupping occasionally and pausing as he stared into space, remaining silent before continuing on with his babble. His speech was getting slurred and by the looks of it he was having a hard time staying awake. His cheeks and nose were also flushed even his ears and he was shivering madly, but he wasn't taking notice.

Before America lost sight of his train of thought they actually had some good conversation. Alfred admitted he himself was acting foolish in avoiding the other nation because of his own people's dislike and that it was a wrong move. And Russia apologized on the behalf of the European nation and their rash behavior. But as Ivan expected, their ability to have heart to heart conversation was lost when Alfred began to act like a drunken fool.

"Say Russia . . . why are your people so damn stupid?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me Russian boy, why are your people so damn stupid? I mean come on, making nuclear missiles and not telling anyone about it? How moronic can you get? Seriously you guys LIVE for blood and war, which is probably why you guys did it. But there's no point because-"

Wow, he was certainly drunk. Most likely speaking what his people thought of his people but the liquor was making it hard to keep his emotions in check like usual and found his friend's babbling irritating. And even though his remarks were that of a elementary schooler, they still managed to push his buttons and he wanted to increase the discomfort onto him tenfold.

Oh he was definitely losing his composure.

Alfred was not wary of the now cold as stone glare he was receiving and the sudden rigid body language. Ivan licked his lips, taking the last drops of vodka from them and grabbed the American from his jacket collar. Startled sky blue met flaming violet.

"America, I'm going to make you regret every word that came out of that foreign mouth of yours." Ivan growled before a devious idea planted itself inside his head. Without hesitation their lips met, crushing each other in a bruising kiss. A surprised moan escaped the American's throat while a dominating growl escaped the Russian. He bit down roughly on Alfred's lower lip and tugged eliciting a pleasured moan from the other before he went quiet, limp to be exact. He pulled away, eyeing the blue eyed male who suddenly passed out next to him.

Arms splayed out by his sides, legs crumpled in the cold snow, face still flushed while it was framed by mussed golden locks. His glasses were crooked on his nose.

It was such a delicious sight, it triggered a sudden desire within him. It was carnal and beast like and his nether regions were screaming for it.

He wanted to fuck him senseless.

Ivan smiled, which turned into a chuckle, and that turned into gleeful laughter. His vodka hazed mind suddenly getting an idea.

With ease he picked up the unconscious nation in his arms and carefully set him in the passenger seat of the car, strapping him in and searching him for the keys to the car. Once found he got into the driver's seat and stuck the key into the ignition, starting it up and driving out. He had to be cautious though, a male who drank while driving in icy streets was not the safest conditions. But he couldn't wait any longer, the more he planned out his sudden revenge tactic the more eager he became.

He took a sideways glance at the blond male sleeping soundly and smirked.

Alfred Jones was just deemed the prey of a very hungry animal.

"Alfred, awaken."

"Unh . . . uwah. . . wha?"

"Wake up."

"Oh God, my head feels like it's being pounded with a hammer."

"Vodka was never the type of alcohol you liked."

Alfred opened his eyes slowly, expecting it to be morning and bright. But much to his surprise it was pitch black. He could only hear the creaking of bed springs and the annoying ticking of a clock. Alfred sat up, holding his head and groaning at the pain. He felt extremely cold and . . . .

Naked?

A blinding light flashed in the room, causing Alfred to blink furiously and shield his unadjusted eyes. He looked down at himself and realized he was partially naked. He had no shirt or his jacket and his trousers were unbuttoned and lowered on his hips.

What happened?

"So you're finally awake?"

Ivan was at the edge of the bed, watching the half naked man hungrily. Alfred looked at him strangely, unable to process that his situation was going to change very rapidly. The Russian nation was half naked, only wearing his black slacks.

"Oh man Ivan did I. . .did I pass out while I was with you?"

"Oh yes. . . but not only that."

"AH WHAT THE-?"

Ivan had pounced and pinned him, straddling his slender hips while his hands were rendered immobile by his head.

"You also mentioned a few things I was not very fond of, and I plan to make you feel every bit of discomfort I've felt."

"What the hell? Ivan get OFF ME!" Alfred ground out, baring his teeth and struggling. Russia just laughed, noticing his strength was very small due to the alcohol. A plus for him.

"And if I say no? You'll send troops after me and get my missiles?"

"You mother fucker!"

"If only your people could see you, the mighty United States of America pinned beneath Russia. How lovely."

"I'm not going to let you get away with-" but he was suddenly quiet as he was crushed underneath a breathtaking kiss. Their mouths pushed together in a wet, brutal gesture. America kept thrashing but no matter what he did he just wasn't able to get free. He arched his back off the bed thrusting his body forward to try and throw him off but instead he got a brief moment of their groins rubbing together. Ivan already aroused and getting hard and Alfred had yet to be awakened. But the friction did spark a twitch from him and he felt disgusted with himself with even feeling this way.

An experienced tongue grazed Alfred's plump lower lip and then dipped into the dumbstruck oral crevice. Licking the other's tongue and sucking on it, stimulating the pleasure senses quite a bit. Alfred was fascinated at how Ivan was such a good kisser, he didn't think he had experience at ALL

'WAIT! I'm supposed to be trying to get him OFF ME!'

Alfred grunted and moaned, trying to push him off with all his might but Ivan was built like a wall. He hated to admit it but he was much stronger then he was and that fact alone was making it hard for him to let him go. Sharply, he turned his head to the side to break the kiss, gasping and panting raggedly as he caught his breath. His lips tingled and he screwed his eyes shut.

"Ivan get OFF ME! What the hell are you trying to do!"

Ivan merely chuckled and grabbed the American's face with one hand, while his other hand held both the American's wrists in the other. His hips gyrated slowly, painfully, and rubbed their crotches together again. He could feel the American getting hard, despite his feeble resistance. He looked down at him, a devilishly handsome smirk playing at his lips.

"Merely strengthening the bonds of two nations."

"You son of a bitch!" Alfred snarled, his resistance rising a bit, only to have it weaken once more as his lower body received an unbelievably good amount of heat that seared his body like a wild fire. He turned his head away again, a subconscious action to hide the flush that stained his tan cheeks. His breathing was no longer rapid and angry, but deep and getting louder. Alfred let out a moan of sheer pleasure as Ivan gave an experimental thrust. Was he even CAPABLE of MAKNG such a noise?

"You want it." Ivan stated simply, his nose skimming and invisible trail down the American's neck. Alfred felt himself shiver and he bit his lip, hiding another indecent noise his voice had to offer. Ivan scowled slightly at the resistance and he opened his lips, teeth latching onto the pulsing vein that rest beneath the smooth skin of his neck. He licked it hungrily and nibbled on the skin. This caused a surprised jerk and gasp and he knew he found a good spot. Continuing downward he was at the base of his neck and he began to suck and bite to tease him, once again rolling his hips and pressing down. America's reactions were irresistible and as he continued his gestures became more arousing, a lot harsher.

'_Oh God he's fucking teasing me. Teasing me!'_

"Such a face only makes me want to torture you more. And obviously we Russians are very good at that hm?" Ivan said in a disgustingly sultry, desirable voice. His hands played with the opening of the American's pants, tugging the belt loop a few times before lowering them down his hips. They were very slender and firm, very nice to his fit figure. Ivan continued the ministrations on Alfred's neck while his left hand held Alfred's wrists and the other kept playing around with the cloth that swathed the tan hips. They were getting lower and lower down on the hips and Alfred's body ached as it wanted it to move on already.

"Wah! Uwaah!" Alfred panted as Ivan's mouth found a sensitive nub on his chest. It sent little shocks down to his southern region. He felt his resolve crumbling fast and his resistance would soon turn to need and he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

But it felt so _good_ . . .

"Hnnh . . . haaa. . aah." Dammit, he couldn't fight back! He was completely under Russia's mercy and to top it all off he was apparently enjoying it. He was so used to the routine of HIM giving the pleasure, barely getting any in return. But now that he was thoroughly being spoiled on the matter he simply didn't want to give it up. But if he didn't he'd be a pathetic nation, especially towards the country he was supposedly fighting with!

"You're a sick bastard!"

Ivan only bit down on him, to silence his words, which worked momentarily. He took that chance to switch sides and do the same thing to the other. Alfred began to writhe, somehow finding the strength to put up a stronger fight then earlier but it still wasn't enough to get free.

"Aaah there's some resistance." Ivan said with a smirk, licking his lips. His eyes never got rid of that hungry look which was both a bit frightening yet alluring at the same time. With the bump that lay underneath the garments, the Russian let his free hand rub over it. A tickling touch that made Alfred shudder and twitch involuntarily.

"It won't be that fun if you don't at least try and fight back. I expected the almighty United States to kill me. But look at you. . . underneath me, aroused, flushed and making indecent noises." He chuckled darkly, leaning over so his lips met his ear, whispering hot breath around it.

"This is one of the many ways of surrender. One of the most humiliating, and I get the pleasure of seeing and inflicting it. How does it feel for YOU Alfred?" Ivan asked, the hand that was resting on the bulge now firmly pressing and massaging roughly. Hitting just the right places to make him feel the pleasure and want on the highest level. The feeling of it getting bigger and harder was thrilling, but it was also quite the irony. Who would have thought that his nation's most hated rival of the moment would want something as vulgar as this? It was priceless. And the look of restraint on America's face was very nice.

"You can go kill yourse-aahh. . . y-yourself. . .damn it." Alfred retaliated in harsh breaths, unable to squeeze his legs together and stop the maddening desire pulsing throughout his body.

Ivan decided it was time to switch this up and he easily flipped Alfred onto his stomach, his hand taking off everything from the American's lower half and tossing it onto the floor. He was completely bare and it was appealing that way. He felt America try to get up and he pressed himself into the firm rear end of his prey, nudging the sensitive area with his own arousal while his hand went to the erect part of his body up front. He was going to keep teasing and playing until Alfred submitted himself to him completely, instead of a string of curses it would be calling for more. Needing it.

"Nnnh. . . hhgnn. . . f-fuck. . ." Alfred grunted, gripping the bed covers mercilessly.

"Just admit it, you want this." The paler one of the two purred, his voice reverberating against the tan male's neck, the hot breath making the hair on the back of it stand up. He felt his hard on being rubbed and massaged, he panted in tune with the rhythm and wanted nothing more than to buck his hips into the warmth Ivan had to give.

"This is disgusting and sick-unh- on so many-aaah-levels!" Alfred ground out, turning his head to the side to cast a glare at him. What he was seeing was not at all what he expected.

Ivan had this crooked smirk on his lips, each end being neatly adorned with dimples he never noticed until now. His teeth white and perfectly straight with canines which looked long and sharp. His eyes were half lidded, the violet irises hazy with a lust and taking in his naked state. His platinum blond hair was tussled, strands falling in his face and framing it in a way he never thought would look good on _him_ of all people. His gaze traveled down the column of his neck, it was almost like smooth marble, pale, yet it glistened slightly due to his heated body. He then went to the thick, broad shoulders that were firm, rounded at the shoulders as they made their decent to the biceps. The shadows that danced across his collarbone went down further to the spacious forming of his chest. Pectorals perfectly shaped that molded nicely together as it connected to the rest of his torso, and the abdominals themselves were each well defined and nicely proportioned against each other. His pants were barely hanging on his hips, showing plenty of what was supposed to be forbidden skin.

Why the FUCK didn't he have a woman to mess with? With that body and face he'd have girls drooling all over him.

Wait . . . he just abstractly admitted that his arch-enemy was sexy . . .

DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!

It'd be easier to hate the bastard if he had the look of a rapist! But no, he had to look so. . so . . .

"AAH!" Alfred gasped, feeling his erection being squeezed while a slicked finger went into his puckered entrance. It was too much, his breathing was wild and erratic, his body now hot and flushed as the adrenaline kicked in. His senses were tingling, every touch he received electric and intensifying his need for more.

He moaned softly into the pillow, the finger inside him was uncomfortable; it was a low burn that seemed to get hotter as he went in deeper. He was tight; he knew it, which was why it probably hurt. But how could he relax? His whole body was shaking with pleasure that he never felt before.

But then that's when Ivan found it. The one specific spot inside of him that made him see white spots in his vision and let out a loud cry of unimaginable bliss. He began to moan uncontrollably, his body not obeying his mind anymore. The blue eyed man was trembling and moaning as Ivan kept pressing it repeatedly.

"O-oh God. . I-I'm gonna. . . aaah! Haa!"

The Russian man squeezed the opening of Alfred's arousal, sealing off any means of release. He went back to the position in which his mouth was by Alfred's ear while his naked torso was touching the too warm back.

"I won't let you . . you have not once told me you want this. . . want me inside of you. I assure you it's a lot better with something bigger inside." Ivan smirked, nipping the outer shell of Alfred's ear and pressing against the special spot again to prove his point. Alfred moaned again.

"N-no. . .I-nngh-I won't say that-AH! Haaaa!" He cried out, being filled to the brim with delirious, aching pleasure. The heat was becoming too hot, his eyes watering from said heat. The tears spilled over, his lips parted as his breathing made him dizzy.

"It's a simple three words America. Say them, and you'll thank yourself later." Ivan purred, biting the place where his neck and shoulder connect. He proceeded with a second finger, scissoring to stretch him out, preparing him for what was to come. Another delicious moan escaped and Ivan licked the spot he just bit, his mark adorning that area.

'_Oh __**fuck**__. It feels so good, too good! But I'm the United States of America, I'm supposed to hate him. This is unnatural! This is wrong! But . . But I. . .'_

"Ivan. . .p-please. . . . I. . I want you."

'_. . . I want it so bad.' _

"Correct answer Jones." The Russian whispered before easily picking him up by the waist in turning him onto his back, fingers still inside.

The Russian was rewarded a beautiful sight.

The American's body was glistening, the sweat atop his flesh the cause of it. His face flushed from ear to ear, sky blue eyes barely open but glazed with lust and desire. The honey blond hair was wild, disarray that poked in different directions while his bangs messily covered pieces of his face. His lips were parted as he panted and moaned, lips pink and inviting. Sunkissed skin which had a story to tell due to the almost invisible scars that littered his body. The muscle that was there was still developing, definitely noticeable but not bulk like he was. The pert nubs on his chest stood erect and he was trying to cover his aroused southern region with his hands, embarrassed at the thought of the Russian even seeing it now.

A marvelous sight indeed.

The wicked intent began to diminish within Ivan as it turned to honest desire, the soft, loving kind rather than hungry and predatory. He leaned over, his hand letting go of Alfred for a moment to open his trousers. He noted Alfred's innocent yet fascinated look he gave when he was slowly undressing himself and he smiled a little before leaning over and giving him a kiss. Not at all rough or violent like before but it was gentle and soft. His tongue sliding in but this time with permission. Alfred surprised them both with his sudden submission and kissed him back.

"Prepare yourself Jones." Ivan whispered against the American's lips. Alfred almost asked what before he felt it._ Felt_ it as it entered him, hot, pulsing and big. Alfred let out a wordless gasp as his back arched off the bed, their chests colliding from the movement.

First was the burning pain, which was then quickly erased as the spot deep inside him was hit, this time harder and more intense than ever.

"AAH!" Alfred managed to moan out while his hands practically almost rip the sheets apart. His head turned to the side, more tears sliding out as this forbidden thrill ran throughout his whole body. His hips thrust forward subconsciously and made Ivan slide in much deeper. This time they both moaned, the pale Russian experiencing the warm, wet tightness that swallowed him in eagerly. It was incredible to the both of them.

With a few ragged breaths Ivan began to move, slow thrust to test the waters he was treading in. It rewarded him with a needy whimper and this time he thrust harder and quicker, both of them sucking in a breath at the same time.

"Ah-haa I-Ivan-nngghh! Aaahhaaa!" Alfred moaned. Ivan leaned over so their foreheads could touch.

"W-wrap your arms around me Alfred." Ivan instructed before thrusting again, biting back his own moan of pleasure as he felt Alfred reflexively tighten around his member. The American's arms wrapped around him and brought him close, throwing his head back and moaning again. He ground down his hips, a signal for needing him to go faster, go harder. The Russian happily obliged and began a steady rhythm, their bodies moving in sync, getting faster and faster as they got so close to the release their bodies needed.

"Naah! AH! I. . I can-, AAHH!" America gasped before he let out a strangled groan as he came, his vision filling with white momentarily. He heard Ivan grunt a little bit louder than usual as he did the same, both going into a state of bliss once the orgasm finished. Ivan pulled out, lying next to the American that was sliding in and out of consciousness again. The tan male's breath was beginning to slow and as it got deeper and deeper, he finally went into a quiet slumber. Ivan watched for a mere few minutes, but even he himself needed rest. With an arm thrown across Alfred's chest he stayed close and soon followed the American nation into the most peaceful slumber he'd had in years.

Alfred opened his eyes softly. It was still dark, but light was coming out rapidly as it signaled dawn's approach. His head wasn't throbbing surprisingly, the only problem he had was this warm weight on his chest. He looked down to see a pale arm covering him, a semi-protective grip being applied to his waist. He tried to sit up, but the grip was still there on him.

"Ivan . . . ." he whispered.

"I'm awake Alfred." Ivan answered in just a soft whisper.

"Oh . . ."

"Your flight back to your homeland is at noon yes?"

"Yeah. It takes a while to get to the airport."

"I know." Ivan answered softly, lifting his arm off the American and sitting up himself, his legs were over the side of the bed and he let his elbows rest on his knees. Alfred was staring at the way the muscles in Ivan's back flexed as he moved. He wanted to touch them for some odd reason, just out of raw curiosity to know what it feels like. Moving from those thoughts he looked down at himself and realized he was half dressed instead of naked like he remembered. He had pants on and his shirt which was unbuttoned.

"You don't have time to dawdle Alfred, you must get ready." Ivan said quietly turning around and taking his hand. Alfred obliged by moving towards the edge of the bed and trying to stand. He faltered and stumbled into Ivan, wincing as his lower back radiated pain.

Ivan just chuckled lightly and helped him stand properly. He helped button up his shirt and handed him his glasses. When Alfred put them on he surprised to see his luggage was neatly tucked away by the door along with his shoes and jacket.

"You. . . you did all that?"

"My people are rather loud in the early morning, I couldn't go back to sleep so I helped you out a little. I came to the conclusion that I owed you a favor." Ivan said, pulling on his own shirt and sighing deeply.

Oh.

He was feeling bad for what he did, but Alfred wasn't going to brush it off as a drunken act, Ivan was well aware of his actions last night. But then again . . . so was America.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" Alfred said while fixing his hair and putting on his jacket and stepping into his brown shoes. Ivan looked up with an apologetic smile and nodded.

"As calm as you are on the exterior I'm sure your thoughts are filled with hatred and outrage."

Actually, no they weren't. They were oddly . . . at peace, more so just confused rather than upset. He couldn't explain it but what happened last night, although unexpected, it felt RIGHT. Not at all upsetting as he made it out to be and as much as he wanted to stab himself for it, it felt really good. Definitely worth being sore over. But their only problem was that they chose to try this at the worst time possible, when they were supposed to be _HATING _each other, with such a passion that they couldn't stand each other.

But here they are. The morning after they had sex, talking like a couple that hadn't seen each other in years, which was partially true. Alfred bit his lip, knowing this may not be good for them right NOW of all times. He walked over to Ivan, who was now fascinated with the floor and took his face in his hands. Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss on the pale man's lips. Ivan was frozen stiff, which was ironic considering their positions were switched last night. But he quickly unfroze to kiss back, his hands gripping America's sleeves for dear life.

They both broke off breathing a bit quickly, shining violet piercing into bright sky blue for endless moments of time.

"Ivan . . . what do you want out of all this?"

He was silent for a little while longer, moving his hand down and twining his fingers together with Alfred's.

"I want nothing more for the relationship to work, for us and our countries." He stated simply, his eyes saying everything Alfred needed to know.

"I have a proposition for you Russia."

Russia gave him a curious look and Alfred smirked a little.

"When all this ends, the Cold War I mean, let's find each other again. It's less dangerous plus it'd be a lot less stressful for the both of us."

Ivan merely smiled, standing up and leading Alfred by the hand to the door. He opened it, but before he let Alfred go he took both his hands and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Don't think I will forget this promise America. I will come after you."

He let go of his hands, handing him his luggage and moving aside so he could step out. Alfred smiled, it was filled with a type of warmth and brightness he never directed toward anyone before. Ivan returned it whole-heartedly.

"I'll hold you to it Soviet Union."

Turning on his heel he walked down the hallway of the hotel towards the exit, not turning back and leaving behind a night they both would never forget.

"_До свидания, удачи и Бог будет с вами." _

"_**After two world wars, the collapse of fascism, nazism, communism and colonialism and the end of the cold war, humanity has entered a new phase of its history."**_

_TSUKI-CHAN! I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS AND WASN'T TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS! I FAIL SO HARD! *cries* blargh, I'm sorry to those who like the hardcore dirty smut, I like the smut subtle so that's how I write it! FECK! My descriptions are suckish! ;A; Forgive meee! _

_Any mistakes please let me know so I can edit please! REVIEW! I FEEDS OFF THEM!_


End file.
